BREATH
by Baekhyunnna
Summary: Biarkanlah aku pergi,untuk istirahatkan hati ini Aku tidak pernah tahu,kau merasa seperti itu,benarkah? -Chanyeol- Hati ini terlalu sakit ketika semua yang kulakukan berjuang karenamu,tapi ijinkanlah aku setidaknya mendengar deru nafasmu. -Baekhyun- . ChanBaek And Other DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! REVIEW JUSEYO. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE.
1. Summary

Title: BREATH.

Author:Baekhyunna.

Pairing:ChanBaek, and other.

Genre:Romance,Hurt/comfort,Angst.

Warning:Typo(s),OOC,gaje,EYD aneh,dll.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO.

.

.

.

**Kenapa kau pergi saat aku mulai mencintaimu? Dan kenapa kita harus dipertemukan diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tak apa, walau aku harus pergi dari dunia ini. Aku tak bisa jauh darimu, karena kau adalah nafasku.  
**

**-Byun Baekhyun-**

**Aku pergi dengan alasan yang kuat, ya alasan yang begitu kuat. Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi? Kenapa kau selalu ada dimanapun? Bahkan kau sering muncul dalam imajinasiku. Maaf seharusnya aku mendengarmu, kalau tidak mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku mohon jangan pergi, karena kau adalah nafasku.  
**

**-Park Chanyeol-**

**TBC/END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong, author Baekhyunna imnida. Ini FF gaje pertama author, FF ini terinspirasi dari MV BREATH. Dan author mau nanya nih, bagusnya FF ini GS/YAOI, udah deh segitu aja. Ditunggu ya jawabannya.

**REVIEW JUSEYO, AUTHOR BUTUH KEJELASAN FF INI.**


	2. Chapter 1

Title: BREATH.

Chapter 1.

Author: Baekhyunna.

Pairing: ChanBaek, and other.

Genre: Romance,Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Warning: Typo(s),OOC,Gaje,EYD aneh, YAOI (Boys Love),dll.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO.

.

.

.

The Day When We Meet.

BREATH.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampak begitu senang menatap sebuah seragam High School terkenal di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Namja itu bernama Byun Baekhyun, namja dengan perawakan tubuh yang begitu mungil dan jarinya yang lentik serta wajahnya yang manis dan juga bisa dikatakan begitu er... cantik tapi sayangnya sifatnya sangat tidak wa...

"KYAAA! Akhirnya aku dapat bersekolah di Sekolah impianku, Ya Tuhan terimakasih banyak. KYAAA!"

...jar.

"Byun Baekhyun! Hentikan teriakan anehmu itu! Kau tau, teriakanmu itu dapat membuat telingaku pecah!", teriakan amarah dari kamar sebelah sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun menghentikan teriakan-teriakan anehnya,tapi ia malah menambah volume teriakannya itu. "Andwae! Biarkan saja! Suaraku itu merdu tau, Hyung!"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya menghadapi adiknya yang memang sudah gila itu. Ia menyesal tidak memasukkan adiknya ke Sekolah Luar Biasa atau Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat disekitar Bucheon.

"Ya,Baekhyun! Hentikan teriakanmu itu sekarang, atau besok aku tidak akan membangunkanmu sehingga kau telat bangun serta dicap menjadi murid terburuk saat pertama kali masuk!"

"Biar saja, aku kan bisa menyalakan alarm agar aku dapat bangun pagi!"

Joonmyeon mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, pasalnya sekarang ia sedang menulis skripsi dan skripsi itu hancur akibat teriakan mendadak dari Baekhyun. Dan ia juga sangat kesal pada adiknya yang selalu saja melawan perkataannya.

"Aku berharap Eomma dan Appa ada disini." , Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya merusak-telinga-orang-disekitarnya itu, ketika mendengar celotehan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

Ia lalu menatap seragam High School yang akan ia pakai besok dengan tatapan sendu. 'Tes-Tes', buliran kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari mata indah Baekhyun. Ia memojokkan dirinya disudut kamar, lalu menekuk kedua kakinya serta menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Setelah itu terdengar isakan pilu dari mulut kecil Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya kasar, ia bukannya ingin mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kejadian yang membuat orangtua mereka kehilangan nyawanya, tapi ia ingin Baekhyun bisa berhenti bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan mulai besikap dewasa karena tak ada lagi orang yang akan bisa mengurusnya dengan perhatian yang bisa dibilang sangat cukup.

Joonmyeon lalu berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Ia nampak ragu untuk memasuki maupun mengetuk pintu kamar adik satu-satunya itu. 'Ketuk, tidak ya?' , Joonmyeon yang hampir saja mengetuk pintu itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya. 'Mungkin,ia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.', Joonmyeon lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi ke kamarnya. 'Mian, Hyunnie.'.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang sembab itu, ia baru ingat bahwa semalaman ia menangis. Ia lalu menatap jam weker yang berada di atas meja nakasnya, 5.15 KST, tidak biasanya ia bangun sepagi ini –kecuali, jika kakaknya membangunkannya.

Baekhyun mencium wangi sebuah masakan yang berasal dari dapur, ia lalu menyembulkan kepalanya dan mendapati kakaknya yang sedang memasak masakan kesukaan mereka.

"Kenapa kau mengintip terus disitu, Hyun? Kemarilah.", Joonmyeon yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekatinya. Baekhyun menatap kakaknya heran, bukankah ia berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara?, tapi kenapa kakaknya dapat mengetahui keberadaannya?. Aneh.

"Kenapa kau masih melamun saja disitu? Jja,kemari." , Baekhyun masih membatin tentang keanehan kakaknya, walau tanpa menatapnya, kakaknya dapat mengetahui keberadaannya. Apakah kakaknya memiliki kelebihan yang tersembunyi? Tapi kakaknya terlihat seperti orang normal-normal saja.

"Ya,Byun Baekhyun! Bisakah kau bantu Hyungmu ini?" , Joonmyeon menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena Baekhyun tak meresponnya sedari tadi, namun setelah itu ia mendengar suara kekehan kecil dari arah belakang. Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kesalnya,sekarang malah menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Ia bersyukur Baekhyun tidak marah atau kesal padanya karena membuatnya menagis semalaman.

"Ne,Hyung?" , Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. "Siapkan semua peralatan makan,ne. Hyung masih harus memasak, Oh ya, setelah selesai menyiapkannya tata dengan rapih dimeja makan,ne.".

"Ne." , Baekhyun mengambil seluruh peralatan makannya dan kakaknya lalu menatanya dengan rapih dimeja makan. Setelah selesai merapihkannya, Joonmyeon datang dengan masakan yang baru saja ia masak. Baekhyun membantu Joonmyeon membawa makanannya ke meja makan.

"Jja, makan.", setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Baekhyun mulai menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. "Eumm... Masitda.", Joonmyeon tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang begitu menyukai makanannya, "Setelah makan, kau langsung mandi, ne. Hyung akan mengantarmu kesekolah."

"Ne."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakai seragam yang sangat ingin ia pakai sedari kemarin. Ia lalu menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, ia terlihat begitu cantik bahkan sekarang kecantikannya bertambah 2 kali lipat. 'Perfect.' , Baekhyun tersenyum senang menatap pantulan dirinya, hingga ia lupa pada waktu yang sedang dikejarnya.

Joonmyeon menunggu Baekhyun yang sedari tadi belum keluar dari apartemen mereka, padahal waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk ke Sekolah itu rata-rata 45 menit dan sekarang sudah pukul 6.25 KST. Sepertinya perkataan atau lebih tepatnya sumpah yang kemarin Joonmyeon katakan akan benar-benar terjadi. "KYAAA! Aku telat!".

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas,ia benar-benar akan memasukkan Baekhyun ke Sekolah Luar Biasa atau Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat jika ia tidak merubah perilakunya yang tidak bisa dibilang normal.

Baekhyun datang dengan terburu-buru sambil memberikan deathglare pada kakaknya.

"Wae?"

"Apa Hyung memiliki kelebihan tersembunyi atau semacamnya?", Baekhyun menatap kakaknya tajam.

"Maksudmu?", Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Ani. Jja, kita berangkat.". Baekhyun memeluk pinggang kakaknya erat dan setelah itu Joonmyeon melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju High School Baekhyun tanpa memikirkan pertanyaan adiknya yang ia anggap sebagai angin lalu.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu gerbang, Baekhyun turun dari motor yang tadi ia naiki bersama kakaknya.

"Hyun, mungkin Hyung akan menjemputmu nanti. Tapi jika aku tidak menjemputmu kau bisa pulang sendirikan?"

"Ne, memangnya aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa pulang sendiri dan akhirnya tersesat,begitu? Aku kan sudah besar,Hyung." ,Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, percaya padamu. Jaga dirimu serta nama baikmu, ne."

"Ne, Hyung."

"Baiklah, Hyung mau ke Sekolah Hyung dulu, ne."

"Ne, Hyung."

"Ppay."

"Ppay.", Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sembil menatap punggung kakaknya yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang.

Setelah itu Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya,

Bucheon High School

Baekhyun menatap tulisan diatas pintu gerbang tersebut tidak percaya. "Apa aku bermimpi?" , Baekhyun menatap bangunan megah didepannya itu tanpa sedikitpun berkedip, hingga...

"AWWW!"

... seseorang mencubit pipi Baekhyun kencang.

"Yak! Kurang hajar sekali ka... Kyungsoo?",seorang namja bermata bulat yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tersenyum manis tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali pada Baekhyun. "Kau sedang tidak bermimpi, Baekhyun Hyung.", Baekhyun mengelus pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, hari ini ia sangat sial sekali, ia sangat kesal pada kakaknya dan teman lamanya ini.

Pasalnya setiap ia melawan perkataan kakaknya,ia pasti akan terkena dampak yang begitu buruk dan buktinya sudah jelas bukan,ia menangis semalaman dan hampir saja dicap menjadi murid terburuk di Sekolah barunya. Dan sekarang ia malah bertemu teman lamanya yang menyebalkan, walau Kyungsoo terlihat begitu innocent, tapi sebenarnya ia memiliki ribuan kejahilan yang terdapat dibenaknya.

"Kau menyebalkan,Kyung."

"Gomawo."

"Ishhh..."

"Hahaha... kau memang lucu dan masih terlihat seperti dulu,Hyung.", Kyungsoo tertawa senang, ia sangat menyukai hobbinya yang satu ini, menjahili Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjahiliku,Kyung? Aku sangat menyesal berada disini."

"Kau tidak ingin bersekolah disini, Hyung?"

"Aku bukan tak ingin bersekolah disini, tapi aku tak ingin berada disini bersamamu, Kyung. Kau sangat-sangat menyebalkan!".

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan mulai berjalan pergi menjauhi Kyungsoo yang masih setia tertawa. Mimpi apa ia semalam sehingga ia bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan namja itu. 'Ya Tuhan,apa salahku bisa satu sekolah dengannya lagi?!'.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap tulisan disetiap pintu yang ia lewati, ia sedang kebingungan mencari kelas barunya. Namun nihil,sedari tadi Baekhyun sama sekali belum menemukan kelasnya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang, 'Ya,Eodiya?'. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti kelas seni itu. Tanpa izin dari siapapun, Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan yang berisi hasil karya dari tanah liat, kayu, barang bekas,dan terdapat juga lukisan-lukisan, serta alat-alat musik.

"Ah... Jeongmal meotjiseyo!" , Baekhyun sepertinya menemukan objek yang menurutnya begitu menarik. Ia terus saja memandangi patung wajah yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu sambil menjerit-jerit senang, ia seperti seorang fangirl -tapi lebih tepatnya fanboy- yang sedang demam karena idolanya. "Aigoo... Patung wajah ini tampan sekali.".

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi tengah berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya. Ia terlihat sangat bosan, tentu saja, sekolahnya sekarang tengah memberhentikan semua kegiatan karena adanya penerimaan murid merutuki dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia tidak perlu sekolah hari ini, mungkin sekarang ia bisa bermain sepuasnya.

Namja itu memberhentikan kaki panjangnya saat ia melewati kelas seni,ia melihat seseorang yang terlihat begitu antusias menatap sebuah patung wajah. "Aigoo... Patung wajah ini tampan sekali."

'Bukankah itu patung wajahku?'

**TBC.**

Annyeong, author udah update nih Chapter.1, semoga reader pada suka ya!. Thanks banget ya buat yang Review, Author gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu, abisnya Author bingung mau bales apa. Oh ya, maaf banget ya yang minta FF abal and gaje ini GS, abis banyak yang minta FF ini YAOI, Jeongmal mianhae ne. Mian juga karena disini karakter cast dinista-nistain serta cerita ini melenceng yang harusnya flashback jadi alur maju, Jeongmal mianhamnida deh segini aja ya.

**REVIEW JUSEYO.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:BREATH.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Author: Baekhyunna.**

**Pairing: ChanBaek, and other.**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Angst.**

**Warning: Typo(s),OOC,Gaje, EYD aneh, YAOI (Boys Love), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When I See U and Fall in Love with U.

BREATH.

.

.

.

"Aigoo...Patung wajah ini tampan sekali."

'Bukankah itu patung wajahku?', Chanyeol -Namja tinggi itu- menatap patung wajahnya yang sedang seseorang kagumi.

"Apa wajah dipatung ini asli? Atau hanya imajinasi belaka ya?", Chanyeol menatap seseorang itu yang masih saja menatap patung wajahnya antusias.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi! Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?", Namja manis dengan single dimplenya itu menyadarkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap seseorang itu.

"Ah... Yixing seonsaengnim, apa yang Seonsaengnim lakukan disini?", Chanyeol malah bertanya balik pada namja manis yang ia panggil Yixing itu.

"Aku sedang mencari seorang murid baru yang menghilang ."

"Apa mungkin yang Seonsaengnim maksud, itu?", Chanyeol menunjuk seseorang yang berada didalam kelas seni.

"Mungkin, aku akan bertanya dulu.",Yixing lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas seni tersebut.

'KRIET'

"Apa kau Tuan... Eh, maksudku Nona Byun?"

'KRIET'

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ketika seseorang membuka pintu kelas seni itu. "Apa kau Tuan... Eh, maksudku Nona Byun?", Namja manis yang baru saja memasuki kelas seni itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku namja."

"Mwo?!", Namja manis membuatkan matanya namun mata Namja itu tidak sebesar mata teman Baekhyun yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Anda na...namja? Jinja?"

"Kau juga?"

"Kukira kau yeoja.", ucap Namja itu dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat dan mendengarkan keributan antara kedua namja manis tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi kelas seni tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kenapa anda bisa berada di kelas seni tadi, Tuan Byun?", Yixing berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat-lihat kelas yang ia lewati. "Tadinya aku sedang mencari kelas yang akan menjadi kelas baruku. Dan aku malah tersesat, Sunbae."

"A..aku bukan sunbae-mu, aku guru seni disini."

"MWO?! JINJA?!", Baekhyun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Namja manis disebelahnya ini."Kukira Seonsaengnim adalah salah satu Sunbae di Sekolah ini. Mian, jika aku tidak sopan.", Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Tak apa, banyak siswa sepertimu yang mengira aku Sunbae disini."

.

.

.

"Seonsaengnim, boleh aku bertanya?", Yixing menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Ne."

"Apa setiap patung wajah yang ada di kelas seni itu asli, atau hanya imajinasi pembuatnya?", Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, baru ada murid yang menanyakan hal seperti itu saat baru masuk High School ini.

"Ada beberapa yang asli dan juga yang hanya hasil imajinasi belaka. Wae?"

"A...ani. Aku hanya bertanya."

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya membuat Baekhyun otomatis juga menghentikan langkahnya. "A...ada apa, Seonsaengnim?".

"Ini kelas barumu, Jja masuk."

Yixing membuka pintu kelas tersebut, membuat seisi kelas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yixing dan Baekhyun. "Oh, Yixing. Apa dia murid baru yang menghilang tadi?", seorang Namja tampan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Ne, Hyung. Jja perkenalkan dirimu.", Yixing memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua murid di kelas barunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun, Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapseumnida.", Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun!", semua murid serempak menyapa Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Lebih baik kau duduk, Tuan Byun. Saya akan melanjutkan perkataan saya yang terpotong tadi.", Namja tampan itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk, dan Baekhyun dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kosong yang terdapat dipojok kanan.

"Saya akan melanjutkan perkataan saya , saya mohon kalian mendengarkan perkataan saya dengan baik."

"Ne, Seonsaengnim."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai membereskan alat-alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas,setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas yang telah kosong itu. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor Sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi itu, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar petikan senar gitar dari kelas seni yang baru tadi pagi ia masuki.

"_Neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tinkerbell Ttaranaseottdeon neverland geu gose naega neowa barabomyeo utgo yeongweonhan neoui peterpan Geu shigane meomchun ne namja  
Seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon naui neoege danyeoga."_

Baekhyun yang tertarik membuka sedikit pintu kelas seni itu, lalu ia mendapati dua orang Namja yang tengah bernyanyi. Yang pertama memiliki suara lembut dan tinggi serta wajah manis dengan mata rusanya yang bersinar, dan Yang kedua memiliki suara bass dan sepertinya ia sangat mahir dalam bermain gitar serta tubuh namja itu tinggi menjulang, namun sayang Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat wajah Namja yang sedang bermain gitar itu, karena tubuh namja itu membelakangi Baekhyun.

"_Bunhongbit kamdeoneun eoulgul gureum wirel geotneun boo Nae gaseumi dugeungeoryeottdeon geurim gatdeon neoui nuneun salmyeoshi useojweottdeon geot cheoreom .Jigeumdo nae maeumui kyeone yeollin changmune nega narawa jundamyeon .Nae donghwa suk dama non neol yeojeonhi maemdoneun sweety tteollyeo gaseum hankyeon neo eobneun igoseun oeroun sok jeogeo non neol jiweojiji anheun pretty seolleyeo gaseum hankyeon neo eobneun igoseun. Lalala lalalalalalala lalalalalalalala lalalalala~ lalalalalala lalalalalalala~"_

Namja manis itu mengakhiri lagu yang mereka berdua nyanyikan. Namja manis itu menepuk pundak Namja tinggi yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau sangat hebat, Chanyeol-ah."

"Ne, gamsahamnida, Luhan hyung."

Chanyeol menyimpan gitar yang tadi ia gunakan ketempatnya semula, sedangkan Luhan menatap kertas yang berisi lirik lagu yang baru saja ia nyanyikan itu.

"Apa kau tidak bosan selalu berada di ruangan ini, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Aniyo. Aku malah selalu merasa senang jika berada disini."

Luhan memutar matanya dan mulai menatap ke sekeliling kelas seni dan ia mendapati lukisan yang menggambarkan wajah seorang yeoja yang dikenalnya.

"Apa karena yeoja itu? Kau tau,dia hanya memanfaatkanmu Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau melupakannya? Kau tau keluargamu seharusnya tidak salah paham dulu saat itu. Kau tau keluargamu berdosa karena telah membunuh keluarga B..."

Chanyeol membalikkan lukisan yang Luhan tatap dengan penuh kebencian itu."Bisakah kau jaga rahasia itu, Hyung. Dan juga, aku tidak bisa melupakannya Hyu..."

"Tapi, kau harus melupakannya, Chanyeol! Dan kau juga harus membuang nama yeoja itu jauh-jauh dari pikiranmu!"

"Tapi, Hyung..."

"Kau harus melupakannya, bagaimanapun caranya!", Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia sangat membenci perdebatan jika lawan debatnya itu adalah Luhan.

Luhan melihat seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia mulai khawatir, jika seseorang itu mendengarkan perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol, "Ya! Nuguseyo?!"

Baekhyun menatap Namja tinggi yang baru saja membalikkan badannya, 'Bukankah wajah Namja itu sama seperti patung wajah tadi?'. Baekhyun menatap intens lekuk wajah Namja itu, ia begitu terpesona dengan ketampanan Namja yang ada dihadapannya, ingin sekali ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sekarang, namun untungnya –atau sialnya- ia masih ingat tentang harga diri yang harus dipertahankannya.

Baekhyun masih saja menatap Chanyeol, hingga, "Ya! Nuguseyo?!", suatu suara mengintropeksi kegiatannya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, setelah itu Baekhyun berlari pergi menjauhi seseorang yang memberikannya beribu pertanyaan itu.

"Ya! Nuguseyo?!", Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak, lalu pandangannya beralih pada sesuatu yang Luhan tatap, pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka tanpa seseorang atau sesosok apapun disana. Namun Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah berlari menjauh. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, 'Bagaimana jika orang itu mendengarnya?'.

Baekhyun memegangi dadanya,menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Untung saja orang itu tidak... "Baekhyun-ssi!"... mengejarnya?!. Baekhyun membeku, seseorang yang mengejarnya itu tengah memegang bahu kirinya. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya takut-takut, setelah mengetahui sosok itu ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ternyata yang mengejarnya itu adalah guru seninya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang Baekhyun-ssi? Bukankah jam pelajaran telah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu?", Baekhyun mulai gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Seonsaengnimnya ini. Selama itukah ia memperhatikan Namja tampan tadi?, 'Aku harus jawab apa?'. "Aku tadi ter... sesat, ya tersesat. Aku malah pergi ke kelas seni lagi, Seonsaengnim.", Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, paham. Baekhyun yang melihat Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Untung Seonsaengnimnya ini tidak menenyakan hal yang aneh-aneh, berbalik dengan kakaknya yang sering menanyakan hal-hal absurd, 'Jika saja Yixing Seonsaengnim adalah Hyungku, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini.', sepertinya kau gila dengan sendirinya, bukan karena kakakmu, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di Halte Bus yang berada didekat Sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian bus yang ditunggupun akhirnya datang, Yixing menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan smartphonenya, "Tidak pulang?". Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, "Sebentar lagi. Aku pulang bersama Hyungku, Seonsaengnim.".

"Baiklah, aku duluan ne, Baekhyun-ssi.", Baekhyun tersenyum manis,ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing.

"Ne. Ppay.", Yixing membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun, sebelum bus ini membawanya kembali kerumahnya.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian bus yang dinaiki Yixing . 'TIT-TIT', suara klakson motor menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pandangannya pada bus tadi. "Ah,akhirnya Hyung datang juga.", Baekhyun mendekati kakaknya yang tengah melepas helmnya.

"Siapa orang yang bersamamu tadi, eum?"

"Dia Seonsaengnimku, wae?"

"Ani, tapi ia nampak manis walau aku tidak melihatnya dari dekat."

"Kau menyukainya, Hyung?"

"Mungkin, sudahlah jja naik.", Joonmyeon lalu memakai helmnya kembali, sedangkan Baekhyun tengah menaiki motor dan setelah itu Baekhyun memeluk pinggang kakaknya erat. Joonmyeon yang merasa semua sudah aman mulai melajukan motornya pergi ke apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menghentikan motornya tepat didepan apartemen mereka. Baekhyun lalu turun dari motor Joonmyeon dan mulai berjalan masuk. Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya, tumben sekali Baekhyun diam seperti itu biasanya ia akan heboh sendiri, 'Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya.'

"Ah... lelahnya.", Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya itu,mulai merebahkan dirinya diranjang. Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat dengan wajah seseorang, wajah yang membuat dirinya begitu terpesona, wajah yang begitu tampan bahkan sangat tampan dari prkiraannya itu. Mengingat hal itu, wajah Baekhyun menjadi memerah, ia mulai memejamkan matanya, berharap di bunga tidurnya terdapat orang itu. 'Saranghaeyo, my handsome stranger.'.

Joonmyeon membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia bermaksud untuk menyuruh Baekhyun makan malam, namun sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena Baekhyun telah tertidur begitu pulas, 'Tumben sekali, ia sudah tertidur, biasanya jika belum makan malam ia tidak pernah bisa tidur.', Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menutup pintu itu kembali, setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, mungkin menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan beralih mengambil handuk. Sama seperti kemarin, bau harum masakan kembali tercium di indra penciuman Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi tanpa menyapa kakaknya seperti biasa yang membuat Joomyeon berpikir keras, berpikir kenapa sikap Baekhyun yang heboh serta childish berubah drastis. Apa karena doanya kemarin,ya?, Joonmyeon yang mencium bau yang tidak mengenakkan mengalihkan pandangannya pada masakannya yang hampir saja gosong, "AIGOO!".

Baekhyun menutup telinganya akibat teriakan kakaknya itu, "Ya,Hyung jangan berisik!". Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan dirinya yang tertunda akibat teriakan dari kakaknya yang mulai gila itu.

Joonmyeon menatap pintu kamar mandi itu takut-takut, kenapa adiknya menjadi emosian seperti itu ya?, 'Apa iya ia sedang PMS?'.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakan makanannya dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Joonmyeon yang berada didepan Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. "Hyun, kau kena...pa?", Joonmyeon yang baru saja menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun, langsung ditatap tajam oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya! Hyung, kau tau, kau baru saja menghancurkan imajinasiku! Huh, Hyung menyebalkan!", Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya dan ia juga masih menatap Joonmyeon tajam, Joonmyeon yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu menelan ludahnya kasar, 'Ya Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?'.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menghentikan motornya didepan High School Baekhyun kembali, Baekhyun turun dari motor lalu menatap Joonmyeon dengan senyumnya yang begitu manis."Hyung, aku sekolah dulu ne, ppay.", Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya setelah itu ia masuk kedalam Sekolahnya, meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang terbengong karena sikapnya, 'Ya Tuhan. Dia kenapa?'.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan senyum lebarnya,ia sangat senang jika berada disini, di Sekolah barunya. Baekhyun lalu menatap arlojinya, 6.50 KST, masih 10 menit lagi bel masuk, 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?'. Baekhyun mencoba berpikir, apa yang membuat ia senang di Sekolah ini ya?, Baekhyun yang telah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan(?), langsung melesat pergi menuju tempat yang mungkin terdapat jawaban yang ia pikirkan itu, 'I wish, he was there .'

Baekhyun menatap ruangan itu dengan penuh harap, setelah yakin jawabannya berada didalam ia membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu, dan benar jawabannya terdapat disana. Baekhyun menatap Namja tampan yang sedang melukis sesuatu. Melukis sesuatu, Baekhyun yang memikirkan kata-kata tadi mulai mengkhayalkan dirinyalah yang tengah dilukis oleh orang itu, betapa senangnya jika ialah yang dilukis oleh Namja tampan itu, Aigoo... sadar Baekhyun,sadar,kau mengkhayal terlalu tinggi, kau tau kau bukan siapa-siapanya, sadar Baekhyun, sadar.

'TET-TET-TET'

'SHIT! Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat sih? Dasar bel sialan!', Bunyi bel tadi menyadarkan Baekhyun dari khayalannya yang kelewat tinggi itu, Baekhyun merutuki dirinya tidak bangun lebih pagi agar dapat menatap wajah Namja tampan itu lebih lama. Baekhyun yang melihat pergerakan dari Namja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi sebelum Namja itu menatapnya.

'Tap-Tap' , Chanyeol membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang menjauh dari kelas seni, ia berlari menuju pintu lalu ia menengak-nengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, nihil, tak ada seorangpun disana. Chanyeol memegangi tengkuknya, ia jadi takut sekarang, 'Ya Tuhan. Tadi itu apa?'

.

.

.

'TET-TET-TET'

Baekhyun yang mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi, menghembuskan nafasnya lega, 'Huh, akhirnya istirahat juga.'. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi, entah harus kemana ia pergi, ia menatap kesekeliling koridor dan mendapati Kyungsoo bersama teman-temannya yang tengah bermain gunting kertas batu.

"Baekhyun Hyung!", Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk ikut bermain bersamanya dan teman-temannya. Baekhyun lalu mendekati Kyungsoo dan mulai ikut bermain bersama Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

"Kawi, Bawi,Bo. Kawi,Bawi,Bo. Kawi,Bawi,..." , Baekhyun menatap Namja yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dikoridor Sekolah. Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain melihat tangan seseorang yang hanya bermain asal, dan ternyata tangan itu adalah tangan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lalu menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak fokus pada permainannya, "Baekhyun hyung, Baekhyun hyung!.", Kyungsoo yang kesal karena Baekhyun tidak fokus lagi pada permainan serta sahutannya yang sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun lalu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namja itu. Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan Namja itu intens, ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya,dan penyebab ia mengalihkan pandangannya yaitu karena Namja yang sedari tadi ia tatap mengalihkan pandangannya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. 'A..aigoo.'

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kelasnya yang sepi itu, ia lalu menghentikan pergerakannya setelah mendapati pertigaan(?) di koridor Sekolahnya. Ia bingung apa ia harus ke kelas seni, kantin atau kembali ke kelasnya, ia lalu berniat untuk melihat-lihat dulu, dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan menuju kantin, ia mendapati seorang Namja manis yang melihatnya intens setelah beberapa detik pandangan mereka bertemu Namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Cho...chogiyo.".

**TBC.**

**Wah, akhirnya Hyunna bissa mengupdate chapter 2 ini. Big Thanks untuk reader yang sudah mereview. Segitu aja deh dari Hyunna.  
**

**LAST.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO.**


End file.
